Officer Down
by Svuaddiction
Summary: When Elliot and Olivia are on a stakeout things get ugly. Will the detectives make it out alive? E/O. Reviews are VERY appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"10-13! 10-13! Officer down at the corner of 56th and 3rd! I need a bus! Now!"

**Svu**

Earlier.

"Hey, Liv, we got a hit on James Clairmont's whereabouts." Elliot informed his partner.

Olivia and Elliot had spent the last 48 hours searching for James Clairmont, a serial rapist who got off on torture and pain. Clairmont continuously flew under the radar, making it extremely tedious to find him. He had violent tendencies and never planned his attacks; he was impulsive.

"His car was spotted on the Fairway Bridge." Elliot clarified for his partner, who was giving him a look which prodded for further explanation.

"Let's go pick him up." Olivia suggested.

"I'll drive."

**Svu**

Half an hour later, Elliot and Olivia arrived at a warehouse titled "Tom's Bricks and Equipment"

They had decided to stop there because Clairmont had driven south on the bridge, meaning he would arrive at the warehouse soon, since the warehouse was directly off the south side of the Fairway Bridge.

"El, maybe we should go inside to look, he should've been here by now." The brown haired detective suggested.

"I just called for backup. ETA is 15 minutes. Let's go." Elliot said, confirming that they should go inside to look.

**Svu**

When the duo arrived into the warehouse, they were on edge. There were no lights and the thin stream of light the flashlights provided wasn't nearly enough to stop them from tripping on the random pieces of scrap metal.

Nothing was indicating that Clairmont was briefly scanning over the warehouse, they were prepared to call the search off. At least they were until they heard a clutter of metal being disrupted by the frame of none other than their suspect.

"Congratulations, detectives, you found me, but I'm not ready to go quite yet. Let's have some fun first!"

TBC

Well, it's not great, but I've had this Idea for a while now and decided to put it on paper,err, computer screen.

Please review if you want more! Much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews I love you guys!

Well, here's chapter two. I must warn you, it's very short, explanation at the bottom.

SVU

"Put your piece down, Clairmont!" Elliot yelled as he spotted the glock in the perp's hand.

"Ah, no can do, detective, I'm not leavin'" Clairmont quipped.

The detectives stood their ground, guns pointed at the suspect.

"Drop the gun, now!" Olivia commanded.

"Not even for a pretty girl, Olivia."

"Come on, James, you don't have a choice. Just drop the gun and we can all walk out of here." Elliot attempted at persuading him.

"No, no, you see, detective, I have no intention of letting you two walk out of here."

Then, Clairmont took the hand free of the gun, reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote contol

"Let the fun begin!" He said, pressing the button.

That's when it all went to hell.

SVU

I know it's very short, but I never have the time to write/type because I have gymnastics practice all the time. I love the reviews and I appreciate every single one of you! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Muah!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! 15 reviews omg thank you so much! The last chapter was so so so short it was more like a teaser than a chapter. I love the reviews and hope to keep you all entertained!xx

SVU

The first second after Clairmont pushed the button was one of intense silence.

The next second,the rumbling started.

Then the explosion wracked the abandoned wear house, shaking the establishment to the foundation.

SVU

With Clairmont.

Clairmont had managed to dodge most of the debris and chaos that rained down around him.

The only injuries he sustained is what seemed to be a sprained ankle, but that didn't stop the lucky bastard from running out of the building at top speed.

The adrenaline rushed through his veins as he sprinted through the parking lot and onto the road.

He was filled with relief of getting out of there almost unscathed, until he felt a sharp pain in his side that sent him crumbling to the ground.

SVU

With Elliot.

"Ugh,dammit." Elliot seethed through clenched teeth.

His leg was pinned by a piece of burning wood,which he quickly removed.

He quickly assessed his injuries as he stood, leaning on the wall for support.

The explosion had knocked him into the wall behind him, rendering him unconscious for a short amount of time.

"A few broken ribs and a possible concussion, nothing too serious." He thought to himself.

When Elliot could finally stand on his own, he scanned the area for Olivia.

"Liv!Olivia! Where are you? Say something, Olivia!" Elliot pleaded.

Nothing except for the sound of crackling wood and debris falling me his ears.

Then he saw her.

"Olivia!"

SVU

I know it short, but I cannot write during the day because I'm pretty busy with practice and summer homework and hanging with friends. It is currently 3:00 in the morning,so I apologize if there are any grammar or spelling mishaps. I wish I could proofread,but I suck at it lol.

I will try my hardest to make the next chap at least 1,000 words. Please review ! I write for you guys! Muah!

Once again this is just pretty much a teaser for the main part of the story, which may be in the next few chapters. Xx


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! It's me again with another chapter. I tried to make this one longer than the first three. Anyways, here we go!

SVU

_"Liv!Olivia! Where are you? Say something, Olivia!" Elliot pleaded._

_Nothing except for the sound of crackling wood and debris falling me his ears._

_Then he saw her._

_"Olivia!"_

SVU

With Olivia.

She'd been sliced, punched, and stabbed, but all that paled in comparison the the pain she was feeling now. Her whole body was tingling from being blasted across the room and into a metal beam, the ground she was laying on was sticky and wet. Olivia tried to find the strength in herself to open her eyes, but to no avail. She thought about that last thing she remembered.

_"No, no, you see, detective, I have no intention of letting you two walk out of here."_

_Then, Clairmont took the hand free of the gun, reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote contol_

_"Let the fun begin!" He said, pressing the button._

_Then she heard Elliot and herself scream as they were thrown in different directions._

_Elliot_.

Thoughts frantically ran through her head.

"Is Elliot dead? Oh,my god please let him be alive."

"Where's Clairmont?"

"Am I dead?"

Olivia thought the last one over,she felt pain which probably meant she was still alive, to some extent.

Her head is pounding; her brain reverberating off her skull in a rhythm she recognized as her pulse.

Bud-dum.

Bud-dum.

Bud-dum.

The sound was calming to her, she found it lulling her to sleep, darkness slowly closing in on her.

She didn't hear Elliot call her name.

"Olivia!"

SVU

With Elliot.

His heart clenched painfully when he saw her.

She was lying on the floor, her medium length golden blonde tresses surrounding her like a crown. Blood everywhere, scratches-a particularly nasty one near her hairline- marred her appearance. Her right arm splayed in an unnatural position next to her and blood was trickling down the side of her mouth.

He ran over to her, praying to god that his partner was okay. He reached her in an instant, his index and middle finger poised together as he tried to find a pulse.

Nothing.

_Absolutely_ _nothing_.

"No. No baby stay with me, come on, Olivia!" Elliot pleaded as he started chest compressions.

One.

Two.

Three.

Breathe.

One.

Two.

Three.

Breathe.

He felt for a pulse again, breathing a sigh of relief when he found it.

It was thready and weak, _but it was there._

He looked around the room searching for a familiar piece of black plastic.

When he saw it after what seemed like an eternity, he yelled frantically into his radio,"10-13! 10-13! Officer down at the corner of 56th and 3rd! I need a bus! Now!"

Immediately he heard a response.

"Central to SVU portable, a bus is on the way, ETA is 6 minutes."

He looked at his partner, his bestfriend, and prayed harder than he ever prayed before.

SVU

Chapter four! I know it's not 1,000 words, but I felt like this was a good place to stop.

as always R&R! I love you guys! Muah!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chap 5. Idk if I'm going to continue this or not.

SVU

She felt the ground beneath her pulsing body.

She felt his large, calloused hand grab hold of her smaller appendage.

She felt herself being lifted on a stretcher and hoisted into the back of an ambulance.

She felt her legs being lifted, to help with the shock, she presumed.

She felt her heart stop.

SVU

Elliot rode in the back with her, grasping her hand, to provide her with a familiar touch. He was terrified, but he wouldn't show it; he had to stay strong for her sake. His heart was pumping a million miles a second.

"How much longer?" Elliot prodded frantically.

"Two minutes." The nameless paramedic answered.

Elliot closed his eyes, the sight of his partner bleeding all over him was too much. His eyes only opened when he heard the long,monotonous beep that originated from the monitor in the corner of the ambulance.

"She's going into cardiac arrest! How much longer til' we get there, Danny?" The paramedic asked while doing compressions.

"We're here lets get her to the trauma bay, now!" The other yelled

As they wheeled her into the emergency room, Elliot just sat in the ambulance. His partners heart had stopped _twice_.He was in shock as he came to the realization of how serious her condition really quickly recovered, following suit.

"37 year old police officer, caught in an explosion, she's in cardiac arrest, Brady at 30." The emergency responder said , whom Elliot presumed as Danny.

"What's that mean?!" Elliot yelled.

"It means she's lost a lot of blood. We have to take her into surgery, let us help her." The brunette doctor informed Elliot.

SVU

An hour, ten minutes,45 seconds.

An hour, ten minutes,46 seconds.

"Elliot, stop pacing, you're making my head spin." Captain Cragen stated.

The squad was there, and their ADA, Casey Novak, was also present.

"I know you're worried, but it's good that we haven't gotten news yet,"

Elliot shot a warning look at Detective Tutuola, because he knew what was coming next.

"It means she hasn't died on the table."

SVU

Short, I know, but it's all I could come up with. I have serious writers block right now. Let me know if I should this is set in season seven ,after fault.

R&R please ily guys! Muah!


	6. Chapter 6

Guyz 29 reviews holy crap! I honestly didn't expect to continue this story but I think I will :) This might be the last update for a couple weeks.

I have to read 4 books and right a 5 page essay for each of them before school starts, which is in 3 weeks.

What can I say? I procrastinate :P anyways chap 6 here we go!

SVU

"It means she hasn't died on the table."

Though Elliot knew Fin was right, he still hated not knowing what was going on with his partner. Elliot looked around the room, studying everyone's faces.

They all wore the same worried and exhausted emotion on there faces.

This made Elliot angry. He knows that they had a right to be worried, but they didn't see her lying there, on the unforgiving cement with no heartbeat, no proof of life. He wanted to punch something,maybe a chair or the plainly painted walls that seemed to be closing in. He wanted to, but he didn't, his ribs screamed in protest when he breathed, he didn't want to imagine what hitting something would do.

The doctors had examined him after Olivia was taken into surgery, much to his dismay. They insisted he stay overnight because that is standard procedure for a concussion, but Elliot being Elliot, he refused.

SVU

_Eight hours_.

That's how long she was in surgery before the doctor came in to inform them of her state.

The doctor was brunette, she had brown eyes, and bore an exhausted profile.

"Doctor, how is she?" Cragen asked.

She gave the room a sympathetic once-over before releasing the news.

"Detective Benson died on the table."

TBC

...DunDUNDUN

Hopefully I'll be able to write within the next week

Who knows? Maybe my school will explode or all my teachers will '_mysteriously_' get appendicitis and I won't have to go to school

... Not likely but , aye a girl can dream.

R&r ILY GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS

You all deserve a caps-lock shout out :) Muah!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my peeps! Wow I cannot believe the reviews! Thank you so much! I decided that eighth grade homework can wait a couple more hours. Chapter seven is here!

SVU

"Detective benson died on the table."

Gasps surrounded the room, they were pained,no, devastated.

The doctor quickly continued, realizing she mislead them.

"Her heart stopped twice. We were able to revive her both times. She is still alive."

The young doctor had not the experience of dealing with any serious cases and informing the families of the state of a critical patient. Causing her to lead them to believe she had died on the table.

"Sh-she's alive?!" Casey exclaimed, not believing what she heard.

"Yes, Detective Benson is alive," Confirmed the doctor.

Relief poured into the room and sighs of gratefulness filled the air.

"How is she?" Elliot asked, finally able to form words.

The doctor sighed, wondering how much she should tell. She knew she was probably on thin ice after informing the detectives of the patient's would-be death.

"Detective Benson has a concussion, multiple contusions, and had severe internal bleeding when brought in, which caused pressure to build around the cardiac muscle, not allowing proper blood flow. If the pressure had continued, she would have died."

The news was hard hitting, silencing all occupants of the space.

"Will she get better?" Munch finally spoke.

"Her chances are undetermined, but we will know better if she makes it through the night."

_If she makes it through the night_. The words echoed in Elliot's brain.

She made it through surgery, she should be fine, right?

"Olivia's strong, she'll be fine." Elliot said aloud after the doctor had left. Although the words sparked hope in everyone, he said it more so to himself than anyone else.

She's a survivor, right?

SVU

Sorry it's short. I hope it wasnt too cheesy or it seemed really cliché when I was writing lol.

Oh and someone pm'ed me and asked what grade I'm in. I'm in 8th lol.

R&R please! Muah!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! I know I haven't updated in forever but school is crazy like a ton of homework blah. Anywayss let's get on to it

SVU

After the doctor left, Cragen was the first to talk.

"It's been a long day, go home and get some rest,"He ordered.

Elliot was quick to object," No way, Cap, I'm not leaving."

He wasn't going to budge.

"At least change your damn shirt."

Elliot looked down to see his white button-up saturated with blood, some his but mostly Olivia's.

SVU

Black.

Everything was black, but despite the darkness, she felt peaceful.

"Is this what death feels like?" She thought to herself and anyone else around to listen.

"Olivia?"

Who was that? God? Her mom? She didn't know.

"Liv, come on wake up." Pleaded the voice.

There's something in her throat and she can't breath, and she struggled for breath.

"Don't fight the ventilator, Liv." And she didn't anymore.

Finally finding the strength to open her eyes, she saw the person who was talking to her.

It was Elliot.

"Thank god he's okay." She thought.

The nurse he called came to take the breathing tube out, and she tried to talk, but she couldn't.

"Your throat will be sore, so try not to overdue the talking," the nurse told Olivia.

The nurse then left, leaving Elliot and Olivia to themselves.

"God, I'm so sorry Liv."

She squeezed his hand with reassurance, since she couldn't talk.

SVU

Elliot was shocked was when they finally let him see her.

Bruises were everywhere, a large cut ran down the side of her face, her arm and leg were in a cast, she looked so tiny and fragile. Not like the strong Olivia he knew.

He ran to her side and grabbed her hand, hoping she would feel it. He talked to her, whispering desperate pleas in her ear.

Then he heard the most beautiful sound, it was Olivia fighting the ventilator. He told her not to fight it, and the nurse took it out.

He then felt guilt pile up on his shoulders.

"God, I'm so sorry, Liv," He said, truly meaning it.

Her hand squeezed his and he felt his heart flutter.

She was okay, at least for now and that's all he needed. He laid his head on her hospital bed gently. They both feel asleep with their hands still linked.

SVU

Okay I know this is a really cliche story but I didn't wanna do anything too crazy in my first story. Don't worry we'll get to Clairmont soon! R&R please! Ily guys thanks for sticking with me! Muah!


End file.
